


kingdom come

by sucresroses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, Explosions, Gen, One Shot, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucresroses/pseuds/sucresroses
Summary: When Wilbur is left with nothing to loose, and all of his sanity lost, there is only one option for him to take.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic that i wanted to write inspired by villain arc wilbur !! it’s super fun and it reminded me of arg editor wilbur, so i wanted to try out writing him as well as getting into writing more fic :)

A small whisper carried across the scorched land, falling upon dead ears and finding release into the oncoming storm. The grey clouds moved closer, the wind rising and chilling Wilbur where he stood. There was no ease in which the way the sky transformed, only ceaseless howling downing his hearing. His fists clenched into the arms of his tattered jacket, now colored with ash and embers. He’d always found arson appealing, and seeing the destruction laid before him, it was a beautiful aftermath of his demolition.

Despite the fires burning, all he could feel was a bone aching cold. A soft laugh escaped his raw throat. Of course they went out happy and oblivious. He still remembers the way their screams echoed, knowing they would meet their end. _Pathetic_ , was the only thing he could think, staring beyond embered eyes. Remorse wasn’t on his mind, not even when laying down the dynamite, or even as Tubbo’s speech came to a dull end. Wilbur had still stood atop the looming tower, staring down the retreating figure. A man who had given him all the fire to his rage, who had caused him so much pain long ago. Watching Dream leave had only emboldened him further, it was either now or never.

Wilbur had climbed Eret’s hideous tower, and looked down upon the electoral grandstand. There was only one shot to take, and missing would mean throwing away everything he believed in. The wind whipped his hair and jacket, sending a chill through his body and numbing him. He barely felt it. Reaching into his bag, he procured a bow and arrow, simple and deadly. Notching it and squinting, he could see his button attached to the redstone relay. In mere seconds, everything he had fought for and lost would be decimated. Feeling the string bite into his fingers, he hesitated. _I will never see them again._ A weak thought, but entirely rational. What would his life be like without Tubbo? Without Tommy? No one to laugh with him, or make fun of when they’re bored. No more of Fundy’s deadpan humor, or Niki’s laugh and baked treats. No more of Eret’s endless kindness and disgusting generosity. And what of Schlatt? Well, good fucking riddance to him and all the pain he caused, but maybe some gratitude was in order. Only he had let Wilbur see the error of his ways and how pointless this all was. His ruthless dictatorship was nothing but a reflection of Wilbur’s own selfish desires. Still, seeing him go up in flames will bring him endless satisfaction.

Wilbur breathed deeply, in and out. The tension in the bow shook his arms. He had thought over his plan for days, and knew there were many things that could go wrong. The biggest one being survivors. Taking their life would only be a complication, nothing more. More effort than required, but still necessary. He had prepared a diamond sword and a potion of strength due to Technoblade’s efforts, who unfortunately did not want to witness the beautiful conclusion to a nation. He doesn’t need him anyway, because for once, he hasn’t left all his rage back home. It fuels him and blinds his vision of any imperfections or reason to be seen. It had warmed his heart to see that Techno didn’t argue, but he had felt suspicious of his lingering gaze as he covered the entrance home. Soon it would just be them, and Techno should be grateful for this opportunity to experience the birth of a clean era.

He swayed all the way up in the tower, and looked down the line of sight. A quick end, for the longest and most painful experience of his life. He won’t miss any of them.

The arrow flies, and hits dead on. The redstone alights all the way underneath the ground. There is silence. And then there is the roar of explosions.

Wilbur almost can’t quite believe the beauty of it. For hundreds of meters, there is just destruction. He can hear their screams before they’re drowned out by the thunderous noise, and he lets himself smile. All too soon, it is quiet, and only the rising smoke lets him know that everything that didn’t get caught in the blast has started to burn. Wilbur takes a deep breath and just laughs. And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs until the tears drip onto the wood below. There are no gods present to witness this destruction, which surely is a pity. His breaths are coming up short, and his lungs burn, but he cannot stop the emotions he feels. He finally can breathe again, but the faint scent of smoke registers to him. A violent scream tears out of his throat, and all he can think is that he has won. He is the king to the throne of nothing.

Once he had climbed down onto the land he destroyed, he looked over the charred grass. Nothing remained. There was not war, election, traitors, friends, or enemies here. All that remained was the fleeting thought of hope. He would see that nothing ever existed here again. And as he felt his tears dry on his cheeks, he whispered,

“I’m free.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, i hope to work on longer fics in the future ! if you want updates, you can find me on twitter @nihauwuchu :)


End file.
